It's Good To Be Evil
by ButchTheAwesomeness
Summary: The Girls have had enough of never being able to hang out or do the things they like because it's not what proper ladies do or what super heroes do, or never getting awarded it for it like other super heroes they know. So now the girls snapped and decided not to follow the rules and turn to the life of crime which catches the attention of a certain trio. Could turn to M later ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what is up! Heh new story enjoy!**

The city of Townsville a wonderful place to be indeed especially when you know it's being protected by 3 super hero girls or should I say teenage super hero girls called the Powerpuff Girls. Now let's see what our super powered girls are doing today.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh I want to go skate with the guys! But fucken Professor said I shouldn't be hanging out with trouble makers" said an angry raven haired girl. This particular angry girl is the toughest fighter of the group, her signature color lime green just as her eyes, and her name is Buttercup.

"I know Buttercup I really want to go to that new hang out downtown with my friends but Professor said it wasn't lady like for the leader of the Powerpuff Girls to be seen their" said a certain orange haired girl as she crossed her arms glaring at her book. This girl as she said was the leader of the trio also the smartest and "perfect girl", her signature color is Pink just as her eyes, and her name is Blossom.

"It just isn't fair we deserve to be free and go do what we want all we do is save the town and go to school and I really wanted to go to the mall to enter the modeling contest but professor said it wasn't appropriate to wear those clothes or bikinis" replied a blonde girl who pouted sadly at the ground. This girl is the sweetest and naïve of the group but don't let that fool you when she is really angry she can be terrifying so watch out, her signature color is baby blue just as her eyes, her name is Bubbles.

"We don't even get paid or rewarded for saving the day and all the other super people do it's not fair and I'm sick of it all this town, these people, the professor, and being fucken good." Buttercup slammed her fist on the wall and Blossom got up sighing knowing she was right.

"Lang- ah what the hell I know how you feel Buttercup what can we do about it" Blossom sighed sliding down her bed to the floor thinking.

"It's not like we can just turn evil you know" Bubble said as she laid on her bed sadly. Blossom and Buttercup stared at Bubbles and smirked.

"No girls I think we can turn evil and show this damn town what they have done to the Powerpuff Girls" Blossom laughed and went to her closet pulling out some clothes and handed it to Bubbles. Buttercup understood what she did as well as Bubbles and got all the clothes together and sewing needles and scissors and started fixing the clothes.

**15 minutes later**

"Girls what are you doing in there" The professor asked as he knocked on the door.

"I'm fixing our clothes so they fit us better!" Yelled Bubbles from the room as she finished all the clothes which she made in different styles for later. Blossom and Buttercup where nodding at the outfits on the floor approving them.

"Haha very well girls food is ready and when you finish come down and show me will ya" Professor walked back down the stairs continuing what he was doing. The girls looked at each of their outfits deciding which to wear. Buttercup was the first to decide something comfortable not wanting to wear the other stuff yet. She wore a lime green crop top with one black stripe, black short shorts with loose green suspenders with black stars, and black thigh high socks with lime green high top converse. For accessories she didn't wear much just a skull pin on her hair, black fingerless gloves, and a green choker.

"Ohh you look hot in that BC" said Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup grinned and gave a thumbs up for them.

"Thanks girls no let's see your outfits" Blossom and Bubbles where still deciding but Bubbles choice seeing she wanted to wear something similar to her old outfit to represent she became good in this outfit and she will turn evil in it. She chose to wear her old Powerpuff Girl dress the only arrangements were she made the dress strapless and shorter so it would be a mini dress. She also wore white knee high tights and black high heels and she kept her piggy tails. The only accessory she wore was a black loose bow tie around her neck. Buttercup whistled at her and Blossom rolled her eyes at BC but smiled at her little sister.

"Keeping it traditional I see Bubs…nice" Buttercup chuckled slightly and patted her head. Blossom on the other hand decided what she was going to wear. She picked out something similar to her old dress but not exactly. Instead she wore a Pink off the shoulder mini dress with a black undershirt with a Pink outline black stripes and a black belt in the middle. She also had on black thigh high socks with Pink high heels she had bought long ago. For accessories she kept her pony tail with her red bow, she had a black choker, and a pink bracelet. ** Did I mention they have D-cup Breasts -3- heh**

"You look so sexy Blossom!" Bubbles squealed as she jumped around. Buttercup just laughed at her sister but told her she looked hot. Blossom satisfied with what she accomplished clapped her hands excitedly.

"Now let's go downstairs and see what the Professor thinks hehe" With that the girls went downstairs giggling and when they reached the kitchen the Professor was finishing making his coffee.

"Ohh Professor look at our new outfits" Blossom couldn't wait for his reaction. The Professor looked up and yelled holding his heart almost passing out. He regained his control and glared at the girls and set his coffee down.

"Girls! What is the meaning of this you are not to dress like this it's completely inappropriate! You have an image to keep up for the town and not dressing like those uncontrolled teenagers. Do I Make My Self Clear? Now go change" The girls just laughed at him and ate their food quickly and started walking out the door.

"Sorry Prof. we don't give a shit about your rules, our image and this fucken town." Blossom and Bubbles agreed with Buttercup.

"We hate being isolated and only having to save this stupid town so we are finished with this. We make our own rules now so goodbye Professor." With that the girls flew away not looking back and for the first time they felt alive and they were able to notice the stares of the people which most were not so good except for the guys were approving us. They landed in a tall building just watching everything clearly, and they noticed the paparazzi and news where coming and recording the transformation of their "Heroes"... Oh no! now that our heroes…oh wait former heroes do well there be normality or chaos.

.

.

.

.

In the depths of the city where only the most evil villains stayed to hide we find a certain trio, a monkey, and HIM. This certain trio is the counterparts of the girls Brick aka the leader, Butch aka toughest fighter, and Boomer aka the charmer or the naïve one. The monkey is called Mojo Jojo I'm sure you all have known that and then there is the demon HIM the evilest of all. Both Mojo and HIM where arguing about a way to destroy the girls in any way possible, Brick and Butch were fighting each other outside, and Boomer was drinking soda changing the channel until he stopped when he noticed the girls new look on the news and smirked.

"No that is the most stupid plan I have ever heard Him I Mojo Jojo go with attacking the people they love!" Mojo yelled at him.

"Haha oh Mojo your so naïve the girls will eventually snap I mean they never do anything else besides fight crime I'm sure the will get tired and join the dark side SO SHUT IT MONKEY" HIM glared at Mojo. Mojo didn't look pleased with the idea and shook his head.

"Tell you what I'll BET YOU 100$ the girls will snap and turn EVIL within a week"

"HAH Mojo knows that won't happen but I'll take your bet HIM muhahaha" Both shook hands grinning until they heard Boomer shouting to get over here. The brothers stopped fighting and went in to see what the fuss is about but stopped only to watch the girls on T.V.

"Looks like the girls changed their outfit into something more skin showing" Boomer chuckled.

"SO true Booms the girls look so much hotter than usual carrying out this whole new bad look." Butch licked his lips staring at them mainly at Buttercup. Mojo sweat dropped staring at the T.V. hoping it's not what he thinks it is. HIM on the other hand had a dark look and was hoping the girls finally snapped. Brick smirked watching Blossom's new look and imagining ways he could rip it off her.

.

.

.

.

**Back In Townsville…**

"Powerpuffs! What caused you too change your look"

"Blossom Bubbles aren't those dressed too short!"

"Buttercup you look hot marry me!"

"Powerpuffs"

"Powerpuff Girls"

Buttercup groaned annoyed watching everyone trying to ask questions or trying to get their attention. Blossom and Bubbles were too but they were just watching the view and thinking where they will stay.

"OMG POWERPUFF GIRLS HELP!" Everyone looked and across the parking lot the Gang Green Gang where beating up some cops. The girls smirked and flew over there and stood next to them and tapped their shoulder and they jumped screaming.

"Uhh Powerpuff Girls it's not what it looks like I promise…heh nice outfits" The leader of the Gang said. The gang eyed the girls mentally but the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Shut up and it clearly looks like your beating up these cops" Said Bubbles as the cops were happy they were here.

"Fine we were what are you girls going to do about it huh" The girls simply shrugged their shoulder and replied "Nothing". Everyone including the Gang Green Gang stared at them extremely shocked and some Townsville people fainted.

"Really?"

"Yup carry on we don't care for saving this pathetic town anymore" Blossom said as she motioned the girls to follow. The Gang smirked and stared at the people who ran away screaming and laughed going back to beating up the cops.

The girls laughed and flew around like it was their first time and just relaxed on the grass.

.

.

.

.

Everyone stared at the screen shocked at what just happened except for HIM who was waiting for Mojo to pay which he did angrily. The boys stared at each other and grinned high fiving each other.

"Alright the girls are evil now… they can be our girls too and we would be unstoppable" Brick grinned at the idea he thought of and the boys seemed to like it as well. The boys got up advising their going to find the girls and take them here to stay and flew off. It took them 10 minutes to actually find them just on the grass sleeping. They flew down to them and poked them till they woke up.

"Ughh the fuck…Oh it's the boys I don't know if your aware but we are starting this whole new villain thing so you can go do whatever and let me go back to sleep" said Buttercup as she laid back on the grass. The other girls nodded and did the same but the boys just laughed and picked their counterparts up which made them scream.

"Haha we know you girls are evil now that why we want to invite you guys to stay were only the most dangerous villain stay so what do you say." The girls started thinking about Bricks requested and shrugged holding on to the boys.

"Let's do it! But you have to take us to our old home and get our clothes." Bubbles replied holding on to Boomer happily.

"As you wish my lady" Boomer smirked at Bubbles and the boys flew to what used to be their home and smashed the window open and they quickly gathered the girls close. The Professor walked in terrified at what he saw.

"You put my girls down right now and you three will go back to being the good girls and save the town do I make myself clear!"

"Crystal sir! Haha but we don't care what you say we do what we want so nice knowing ya" Blossom laughed at the Professors face as did the girls and boys and flew away back to their new place in which were greeted kindly by HIM and Mojo. The boys showed the girls to the empty room which are now theirs and set them down in the hall way.

"Well girls welcome to the life of crime haha dinner will be ready in a bit after we steal it hope you like pizza" The girls nodded at Butch who in return winked at Buttercup, Brick kissed Blossoms hand whispering in her ear sweet things and lastly Boomer who kissed Bubbles cheeks and they flew off with. The girls smiled blushing except Buttercup who rolled her eyes and stretched.

"You know girls I could get used to this except for Butch flirting" Buttercup frowned.

"Me to but I don't care about Butch who knew Brick was so sweet" Blossom who had practically hearts in eyes floated around. Bubbles simply giggled and sighed touching her cheek blushing more.

"I wouldn't mind Boomer kissing my cheek again eep!"

"Hold it sister! If he goes beyond I'm beating his ass"

"Ya Ya Buttercup whatever you say" Bubbles giggled. The girls split up to their rooms and put their clothes away excited about their new life as a villain. **Dun Dun**

**If I have any misspelled errors or i sucked at explaining what they are wearing well fuck you xD just kidding but seriously let me know and I'll fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the deep shadows of the city were only the evilest of evil can stay we find our girls laying on the sofa in Bubbles room. The boys are downstairs making lunch while HIM and Mojo are out causing destruction in the city of Townsville.

"Girls I'm bored let's go explore the rooms to see who else stays here" Bubbles suggested.

"Hmm good idea let's go!" Blossom got up and walked out the door followed by her sisters and started walking straight. The girls passed through room labeled 'Brick', 'Butch', 'Boomer', 'Mojo Jojo'. The girls wondered where HIM stayed but didn't put much thought to him. The boys said each floor is specific to separate each villain by ranking how bad they are. The 4th floor was called "The Ruthless floor" where all the most brutal and cold-blooded villains stayed. It's really difficult to get access to this floor because it's sealed off to everyone. Then there is the 3rd floor which is called "The mischievous floor" were only the most wicked villains stay which include those who love to seduce before they go for the kill. The 2nd floor is called "The unwanted people" because it just seemed they were not as powerful villains but they were just there. The 1st floor was just where the bathroom, kitchen, and living room where there was no specific name it was just a normal floor. The girls decided they should go down to the 3rd floor to see who stayed here when they were in hiding. When the girls arrived on the next floor they noticed at the end of the hall a huge mirror.

"I wonder what that mirror is doing there shouldn't be inside the rooms" Buttercup said confused.

"Ya but the top says 'Do Not Touch or Else I Mean It' so guess we can't touch that it's signed by the boys and other people" said Blossom. Bubbles just nodded in return and walked passing the doors which read 'Berserk', 'Brute', 'Brat', and 'Sedusa'.

"Oh so that's where she goes to! No wonder" Blossom said understanding.

"Ya but I still don't know who the other 3 are?" Buttercup wondered.

"Maybe those three come through that mirror for a break" The girls stared at Bubbles for even considering that.

"Don't be stupid Bubbles like that's what the mirror is for now let's go down to the next floor" Bubbles pouted at Buttercup and followed her sisters to the next floor. The girls saw hand prints everywhere and they knew fuzzy Lumpkin's stayed here when he wanted. The girls found his room and the door was pink and green but they noticed Mojo had another room down here.

"Why would Mojo have two rooms?"

"I don't know Bubbles but maybe he used to be on this floor and worked his way up somehow" said Blossom.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen a room for Princess since no doubt she would try to buy her way in" Buttercup stated as she kept walking.

"You can at least wait up BC!" The girls ran after her and once they reached the stairs they were picked up by the boys.

"Hello beautiful" Brick grinned at Blossom holding her close making her blush and glare at him.

"Brick put me down I don't want to be carried" she crossed her arms puffing her cheeks.

"But I want you in my arms Pinky you look so cute if I hold you especially when you blush" Brick winked at her making her turn red.

"Mm fine you can hold for a while" Brick rolled his eyes smiling and walked down the stairs with her.

"Put me down Butch!" Buttercup tried kicking and punching her way out but it only made Butch laugh and tighten his grip on her.

"Sorry babe can't do, now let's go eat I made bacon" With that Buttercup stopped and stared at him.

"Bacon you say then what are you doing standing there let's go!" Buttercup yelled and Butch chuckled flying downstairs.

"So you wanna go eat Bubbles" Boomer smiled at her making her blush.

"Yes I would Boomer but aren't you going to carry me too" She pouted smirking slightly. Boomer smirked and picked her bridal style and joined the rest of the group.

Everyone was eating and HIM and mojo were too busy arguing about a scheme to do today and can't seem to agree on something. The boys just rolled their eyes at them and finally decided to destroy the mayor's hall and left quickly.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked bubbles as she drank her juice very quickly. Blossom and Buttercup nodded and the boys just shrugged.

"Idk maybe we can go to the nearby city and take the jewel of wisdom" Shrugged Boomer. Everyone starred at Boomer wondering how he found out that information.

"DUDE HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT" yelled Butch.

*Jumps* "Geez I heard about it on the news while you guys where arguing and fighting"

"When was this?" Said Brick.

"Four days ago" Boomer said as he kept eating. The girls were now excited bout this situation and wanted to go after the jewel.

"Boys how bout we go after this jewel of wisdom it is said to have huge power." Says Blossom with a wicked grin on her face. The boys agreed and began making a plan with the girls.

**Sorry for the long delay lots of homework school but I am almost finished so I'll be able to update more.**


End file.
